


Dance Like No One is Watching

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Schmoop, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic originally written in a Facebook comment.  Sometimes when we are going about our business, the Winchesters are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like No One is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disasteriffic_Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/gifts).



Dean gulps a mouthful of coffee and sighs as the caffeine starts to enter his bloodstream. He yawns and looks across at his weary brother. Sam has his head down on the table and Dean notices with amusement the blood spatter behind his ear that he has missed in their hasty washup in the gas station bathroom. Thankfully, it wasn't Sam's blood. They had been up all night and were forced to keep moving because of the commotion but they were both safe and unharmed, just pushing on the edge of exhaustion.  
Dean reached across the table and prodded at Sam's head. "You can sleep in the car, bro, right now you need to get some calories in you."  
Sam groaned and raised bleary eyes to glare at his brother.  
Dean chuckled. 'Just woken up' Sammy looked an awful lot like 'I'm a toddler' Sammy sometimes.  
"I'm awake," Sam yawned and gazed out the window at the Thai place across the street. "Is that?.."  
Dean looked out the window to see a beautiful woman dancing with abandon in the restaurant across the street. She was obviously lost in the music, unaware of whoever might be watching.  
"I wonder what that would be like," Sam said wistfully.  
"What what would be like?" Dean asked.  
"To be that visible, to dance with no salt lines, no symbols drawn. To live a life where it doesn't matter who's watching."  
They watched in silence a while, sipping their coffee.  
"I hope you find out someday, Sammy," Dean said softly. "And until then, I'll help you carry on."


End file.
